


i was the wind in his wings and i could tell that he was flying free

by Minxiboo



Series: The sky and his reflections [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But there is fluff, M/M, Sora Has Issues (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus Has Issues (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus is a tiny bit obsessed with Sora, i think, nothing bad, platonic or romantic, see the pairing how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxiboo/pseuds/Minxiboo
Summary: I don’t know about anyone else but I was proud of him. He has gotten far, and I felt that he could go a lot further. I hugged the sleeping boy, and smiled. I was the wind in his wings and I could tell that he was flying free.





	i was the wind in his wings and i could tell that he was flying free

**Author's Note:**

> This is based when Sora and Aqua wake up Ven after fighting Vanitas  
Donald and Goofy don't exist for some reason, just ignore it

He was confused when he looked at me, it seemed like he recognized me. Did I remind him of someone he knew? Either way I could tell that he was happy, and relieved(?) 

I don’t know if he remembered me from when he was little. He was such a strange boy, accepting me into his heart like that. The first time I actually saw Sora when he was grown up I almost attacked him. I just can’t get it out of my head that he looks just like  _ Vanitas _ . But I got over my anger quickly. I had to, or at least I felt that I had to. 

Sora was nothing like  _ him _ . Sora was cheerful, happy, he was  _ light _ . He was the reason I’m free, the reason why Aqua’s free. He kept me safe for all those years. I could feel the pain he was going through while resting in his heart, even if I wasn’t all there. I had to pay him back somehow.

At the time I wanted to hug him, to spin him around, and never let him go. I was so  _ happy _ that I was finally awake. But I felt bad. He risked himself to save me, and I did nothing for him in return. Recently there were times that I had to use his voice to influence him in the direction of saving Aqua. It wasn’t right for me to use his voice like that, and I knew that. He was planning on saving her anyway but I couldn’t wait, he was  _ so  _ close. 

I officially introduced myself to him, smiling all the way, but it dimmed when I saw his eyes. When his eyes looked into mine, I saw something I didn’t like. There was a dullness in them, they were becoming cloudy. Something was wrong. I looked at him again, and I could  _ see _ . I could see that he had scars marring his hands, there were some on his arms and legs. They weren’t that big but there were a lot of them. They were stories of how his experiences changed him. I could see that he also looked a little out of breath. I could see that he was exhausted and that he needed a break. When was the last time he actually got some rest?

Who was I to be thinking that? I sat down on the hard floor of the Land of Departure. Sora and Aqua were looking at me in confusion. I patted the spot next to me. “Sora can you sit down right here please?” He nodded slowly, and sat down next to me. He was tense. I turned to face him. “What’s your favorite color?” He looked at me, surprised. “Um," He made a thinking face. "I really don't have one, so I'll just pick the rainbow." I smiled at him. “That's nice, my favorite color is green.” 

He smiled but it was small. The minutes passed by slowly, a peaceful silence in the air. I looked out the corner of my eye, it looked like Aqua was getting irritated. Then it looked like Sora remembered something, so I gave him my complete attention.

“You wanna know something cool?” He asked me and I nodded. “Our names all mean something. When I was little my mom told me that my name means Sky, and my best friends Riku and Kairi, their names mean Land and Sea.” That  _ was _ pretty interesting. “My name means Wind, and Aqua and… Terra, their names mean Water and Earth.” Sora’s sky blue eyes lit up in wonder, and his shoulders relaxed. “That's cool we're all connected in some way.” He pointed at himself then to me. “Sky and Wind, Earth and Land, and Water and Sea.” We smiled at each other.

My expression changed and I looked at him seriously. “When was the last time you got some sleep?” I asked him. He looked at me, becoming embarrassed. “It’s been a good two days.” I was upset, but not at him. I think my emotions are going a little bit haywire. “It’s for a good reason though. I had so much that I had to do. I had to save Aqua, and wake you up. I had to find the organization members to find out what they were doing.” I looked at him, frowning. “But those tasks weren’t assigned to you. You decided to take them on yourself.” He took a deep breath. I gestured for him to come closer to me. He did and I gave him a hug. It was a situation where he wasn’t hugging someone, but where someone else was hugging him. He stalled for a moment before he hugged me back. “Take a rest.” I told him and I cast sleep on him. He needed it. His head rested on my shoulder. I moved him to where his head was laying on my legs, he was snoring softly. 

“Wha- Ven what are you doing!?” Aqua questioned. “I put him to sleep, what did you think I was doing?” She looked surprised at my tone, but her expression hardened. “We need to wake him back up, we need to save Terr-” I felt an irrational anger and I snapped at her. “You don’t think that I don’t also want to save Terra! I want to save him, I really do but if you would actually pay attention to someone else for once you would see that Sora isn’t in the condition to do anything at this point. Let him get some rest,  _ please _ . Then we can go and save Terra.” She looked at me crossly, and huffed, walking down the steps and going towards the entrance to wait.

I looked down at Sora and messed with his hair. I suppose that I had to apologize to Aqua for being rude to her. I just felt so protective towards Sora, she had to understand. His spiky brown hair was soft under my hands. I smiled softly, and remembered. All that time that I spent in his heart, I saw some of the things that happened in his life. His memories and experiences, his hardships. He had accomplished so much in such a short period of time. 

I know for sure that he earned the title of a Keyblade master. But they don’t want to acknowledge that, do they. Anger clouded my mind and I gripped his hair in my hands, he winced in his sleep. I took a deep breath and loosened my hold, smoothing his hair back down. He's strong, and he has or at least should have the title of a leader. I don’t know about anyone else but I was proud of him. He has gotten far, and I felt that he could go a lot further. I hugged the sleeping boy, and smiled. I was the wind in his wings and I could tell that he was flying free. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make Ventus obsessed with Sora, it just happened  
This is longer than my other ones, but I'm happy with it  
I have no editor so if you see something wrong tell me please  
Go read my other ones if you haven't  
Words: 1,114
> 
> EDIT: 3/17/2020  
Words: 1,155  
I came to remove things that had no place being here, i still don't think that I've gotten everything. I also added it bit too.


End file.
